1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antitheft system, particularly to an antitheft system of equipment, such as an operating machine or moving object, which has a general-purpose internal combustion engine equipped with a power generator that supplies operating power in response to operator's manipulation of a recoil starter.
2. Description of the Related
Various systems have been developed that use an electronic key to prevent theft of a vehicle (a moving object, for example, four-wheeled automobile, etc.). An example of such a system is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-16714 (particularly in paragraphs 0016, 0047, FIG. 2 etc.). The antitheft system taught by this reference is installed in a vehicle and configured to enable activation with an electronic key, determine danger of theft from detected vehicle inclination, and respond to the danger by sounding the vehicle horn and cutting off supply of operating power to the ignition circuit. The system is supplied with operating power from a battery installed in the vehicle.